Blizzard in Arendelle
by PatGar
Summary: Elsa has had a pretty tough beginning in life, as she is blessed (or doomed, as she prefers to see it) with freezing powers, as her aunt was. When everybody turned their back to her, there was Jack to confort her... but has Jack abandoned her as well? What is left of the friendship they shared? Where is Jack Frost, and why is he not there when everything seems to be tumbling down?
1. Prologue

I don´t own any of the Frozen rights/characters/story nor the Rise of the Guardians'. They do all belong to Disney.

PROLOGUE

The night she was born was an icy one. The wind blew with all of its force outside, and a blizzard was hitting the misty kingdom of Arendelle. Indoors the castle, the king was anxiously walking up and down the corridor, waiting for the doctor who was attending his wife to call him into the room. The windows trembled, and he couldn't help but look through them.

-Your Highness…?

The king nervously turned to the doctor, who had silently appeared in the corridor.

-How is…? - He started, but the doctor rose his hand to gently stop his king.

-The queen is fine.-he smiled, warmly.-And… It's a girl.

The king stared at the doctor for a while, not knowing what to say.

-Her mother asks you if you like Elsa to be her name.-continued the doctor, patiently.

-Y…Yes.-mumbled the king. - I'd love to call her Elsa.

The doctor nodded, and the king let a great sigh slip from his mouth. Finally, he grinned.

-May I see them?

-Of course, my king. –the doctor entered the room followed by the king, and let the two of them alone. The queen was resting, holding a little baby asleep in her arms. The king ran to his wife and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled with a weak but happy smile, and looked at the baby.

-Want to hold your daughter?-she whispered, and run her hand through the baby's hair.-Looks like she has somebody's blonde hair…

The king felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he contemplated his daughter. Her mother was right: she had blonde reflections on her almost inexistent hair, and also was as pale skinned as he was. The queen let him hold her, and when he cuddled her up, she opened her eyes. The king rose his eyebrows in surprise, and tenderly kissed her as he had done with her mother.

-Hi Elsa…This is your dad here.-he said, his voice almost cracking.-Looks like she has somebody's eyes…

Her mother smiled again.

-I was going to tell you that later…

-She's… beautiful.-the king said. – In fact, I would say her eyes are a little bit bluer than yours.

-It's too early to say, but yes. - The baby made some noise and raised her hand to her father. He gladly leaned forward to her, and her warm fingers touched his nose. Suddenly, the king noticed cold and tried to move his nose to remove the feeling, but it didn't go away.

-What…?-he said, and glanced at his wife, who was silently glaring at him in shock.

-She…she froze your nose…

Incapable of moving it, he handed the baby back to her mother, incredulous, and touched it himself. As his wife had told him, it was ice cold, slippery, and slowly melting to his body heat.

The king and the queen exchanged looks. He definitely didn't know what to say or do, and she looked way concerned.

-We have to talk to the trolls.-She said.-They didn't see this coming? Why did we not see this coming? My own sister had freezing powers and I didn't even expect it to be a familiar…gift!

-We _will_ talk to the trolls, sweetheart. But you know what?-he sat next to her and hugged her.- We won't let this destroy her, as it happened to your sister. This will be a gift, not a curse, right?

The queen glared lovingly at her daughter.

-Of course it will be.-a tiny snowflake flew across the room, and she hold her baby against her tighter.


	2. Chapter 1

_-Elsa! Elsa!- Her sister Anna climbed her enormous bed and jumped in her back.-Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

_-Go back to bed, Anna.-she mumbled, half-asleep. Through her mid-closed eyes she saw the room still in darkness. _

_-I can't.-she reckoned. - The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we gotta play!_

_Elsa changed position. She loved her sister beyond all, but she was so tired…_

_-Leave me alone.-she finally said, and pushed Anna out of her bed._

_Anna climbed again, with a malicious smile and whispered: - Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Elsa suddenly felt like all the tiredness had gone away. She jumped out of her bed and followed her giggling sister through the corridors. They finally arrived to the ballroom, and Anna glared at her elder sister in admiration. Elsa smiled, self-consciously._

_-Are you ready?-she asked._

_-Yes, yes, yes!_

_Elsa started to rotate her hands, and a cloud of snowflakes formed in-between them._

_Anna laughed, drunk in her happiness._

-My dear Elsa, you'll power will only grow. There's beauty in it, but also great danger…You must learn to control it.

Elsa felt his father's hand squeezing her shoulder, and she tried to compose herself. The swirling memories of the past hours were still vivid in her mind. She had struck her beloved sister Anna. She believed in her, and loved her, and she had hurt her. Because of that, her memories of Elsa's power had been removed from her mind, and they were going to be torn apart. It was all her fault. Her parents must be so disappointed with her. Grand Pabbie had just shown them that her powers were to get dangerous, which definitely was not good news. Elsa tried hard not to cry again.

The wise troll looked at her with compassion, but there was nothing he could do. Soon, nobody would like to be with her, and she was the heir to the throne! Anna smiled in her dreams.

-Thank you very much, Grand Pabbie.-said the king, and Elsa nodded shyly.

The next day, Elsa's new room was prepared, and she shut the door behind her with a great relief. She was getting more and more fearful of herself, and tried hard not to let go of her powers again. Bored, she climbed to the window sill and looked outside. It was a colorless day, with no wind. The views showed the castle's courtyard, and the gates, which were closed since the day before. Her parents didn't want to scare the whole population with her powers, and were determined to help her conceal them. Elsa's forehead touched the cold window.

-Hey! Elsa! It's me, Anna! - Her sister knocked her door.-Why is your bed missing in our room? Did you move? Can I come visit you?

-No, Anna.-she sat in the window sill, staring at the door that kept her away from her sister.

-No? Why? Are you angry? I didn't do anything! –Her sister thought for a few seconds. - Or did I? Well, whatever it was, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

Elsa embraced herself, in silence.

-Elsa! It's snowing outside! Do you wanna build a snow…?

-No, Anna, go away!-she yelled, in panic.

Anna was clearly shocked by her sister´s tone.

-Okay, bye…-she mumbled, and then, there was silence again.

She turned to face the window again. Anna was right, it was snowing. But they would never play with the snow. Never again.

Teardrops filled her eyes.

-Hey, snowflake.

Elsa rose her eyes in shock, and fearfully went back in her seat. There was a strange boy standing next to the door, his back in the wall and his arms crossed, barefoot. His hair was completely white, and his skin was very pale. He was wearing a blue sweater and some ripped pants, and smiled at her mischievously. His eyes were striking blue.

Then, he noticed that she was looking right at him and incredulously stared at the wall behind him. He opened his mouth to continue talking, but Elsa considered it was enough.

-Who are you and how did you get in here? Get out! I… I'm dangerous.-she said without even breathing.

The boy smiled again.

-Oh, I see, I'm being such a rude. My name is Jack Frost, and I know about your little powers. You don't have to worry about them, I have quite the same problem as you, princess. I'm also the Guardian of Fun.

-I… I don't know what a Guardian is…-Elsa frowned in suspicion.

The boy flied and sat next to her, standing in his toes. Elsa widened her eyes while he moved, at the evident surprise from Jack.

-Why are you…?-he started. His eyebrows rose. - Can you see me?

-Am I supposed not to?-she enquired.

-Well-he said, excited. - I have only been seen by somebody when I turned a Guardian.

-I still don't know…

-It's okay, buddy. I'm here to show you what you and I know that you got.-he winked, but she was not sure about this whole thing going on at all.

-Look, that's very kind of you, but I can hurt you as I hurt my sister Anna. You'd better go.

-What do you not understand, snowflake? You can't hurt me. I have your same powers. - He said. He opened his hand and a tiny snowball was created. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes.

-You… You're going to help me?

-Yes, princess.

Elsa smiled for the first time since the day before. Then, at a knock in the door, she pushed him so he could hide, but he giggled and disappeared. Her parents entered the room.

-Look, Els. This gloves will help you control your powers.-she put them on carefully, taking so much care in not touching her father's hand. She noticed her freezing powers trying to get out of them, but it worked. Even so, it provoked in her an anxious feeling to get rid of them.

-Thank you, Dad. Thank you, Mum.

When they went off the room, she sat in her bed, her shoulders down.

-Jack…?

-I like Els. But I still prefer snowflake.-Jack reappeared in the room, and with a blurred move, took off the gloves and put them off. Elsa instantly felt better, a little guilty anyway.

-They are supposed to help me conceal my powers.-she protested.

-But, Els… There's no need to conceal them.-at a move of his hands, Elsa's braid was covered in ice diamonds, as well as her purple winter dress.

-This is beautiful!-she exclaimed, gasping.-Thank you, Jack.

-Always, snowflake. You don't need to be afraid of your powers, as long as you believe in yourself. Okay, princess?

Elsa nodded, enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 2

When Elsa first met Jack Frost, she was eight. For two years, he was her best friend. He was there when she needed him, distracted her when Anna pleaded her to let her in, and made her almost forget that she was isolated in her room. He was always there when her power was out of control, to listen to her fears and give them little importance. Elsa was gradually losing her resistance to use her magic, and trusted Jack more than she had ever trusted anyone.

Suddenly, and with no apparent reason, one night he was gone. Elsa called him again and again, without losing hope. When a week was over, she had lost it. She cried over it, and during that week, her powers got stronger and stronger. She yelled at her parents to stay away from her, and felt more alone and rejected that have ever felt. Anna had refused to keep on trying to make her sister speak or show herself. The fear she had almost eliminated, the memories of the troll telling her she would get dangerous came at her again. She learned that concealing her emotions helped to control her power, but the fear was always there, so it was impossible to control them. Her parents were desperate to see her daughter happy but nothing worked with her. She felt alone, and could never understand why Jack had left her.

Years passed. When she was eighteen, her parents set sail to a mysterious land for commercial reasons (as they told her), but died in the sea during a great storm. If Elsa thought it couldn't get worse, there was the evidence. Elsa suffered alone, knowing that her powers were the lone reason for everything, and blamed herself for Jack's absence.

THREE YEARS LATER

Elsa woke up early in the morning. It was her coronation day, the day in which she would be proclaimed Queen of Arendelle. No one in the kingdom had ever known about her powers. One wrong move and everyone would know. It was agony to wait knowing that she was going to be seen by a lot of people she never had seen before, and tested in front of them all. She had to hold the scepter with bare hands, which always ended with her freezing it in nerves.

Anyway, she was going to see her sister for the first time in, like, a lot of years. Elsa knew she wouldn't remember anything of her powers, but was quite nervous for her reaction when seeing her again. She dressed up and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

-Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show.-she said, in a very low voice, trying to calm herself down.

She turned to the door, not feeling ready at all. But Arendelle needed a queen, and that was her… Walking in what she considered a relaxed pace, she reached the door and nervously glared at the servants.

-Tell the guards to open up the gates. - They immediately moved, and she was escorted to the throne room. She waited in a room beside it, getting more and more nervous as she heard people filling the throne room. At last, the moment came. Elsa walked down all the way to the throne, feeling watched and hearing whispers. Her hands, covered up in the globes, started shaking. The pastor started to talk about the monarchy and the kingdom. Then, he finally took the tiara of a cushion, and she swore over it. He put it on her head and then…

The scepter and the golden globe were handed to her, and when she was going to take them, the pastor coughed and mumbled:

-Your Majesty…the globes.

Elsa felt the panic but cooled off, as it was easier to control her powers when she wasn't afraid. She took them off and took the objects in a rush, facing the crowd. They all stood up. Elsa could hear the pastor talking but couldn't listen, tried not to look down to her hands, knowing that they were freezing until…

-…Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

-Long live the queen!-the crowd yelled.

She quickly turned around, abandoned the objects and put on the globes again. In applauses, she was accompanied by her new counselors to the ball room, in where she was presented as the Queen of Arendelle. She stared at the crowd, listening to the music and watching them dance, and relaxed a little more.

-Princess Anna of Arendelle!

There she was! She still had the dumbness in her moves, and that awkward behavior that always raised a smile in everybody. She had replaced the braids for a sophisticated bun that suited her pretty well. A warm feeling touched Elsa's heart when she saw her sister. Anna was clearly acting nervously. The butler kind of made her stand up close to Elsa, and she was awkwardly looking at the floor. Elsa wondered if she blamed her for shutting her out for all of those years.

-Hi.-she said, friendly.

Anna rose her head, in surprise.

-Hi… Hi me?-she asked. Elsa nodded, and she shrugged.-Um…eh…hi.

-This is wonderful.-Elsa really felt that, seeing people have fun for the first time in many years too.

-I know!-Anna quickly came up, enthusiastically turning to her sister.

-And what is that smell…?-they both smelled the air and said at the same time: -Chocolate!

They giggled. Elsa was feeling more and more comfortable. A little jumpy man was introduced to them as the Duke of Weselton, and when she was asked to dance, she offered her sister instead, and had a blast watching Anna trying to dance with that weird man. When she was back, she sent Elsa a murdering look.

-Don't ever do that again.-she warned, and Elsa smiled again.

-That was fun.-she reckoned.

-I wish this happened everyday…-Anna sighed.

-Me too…-but she frowned, remembering her powers.-But it can't be.

-Why?-Anna faced her sister, pleading.- This castle has been isolated for years! I mean, they could just come and…!

-I said no, Anna! - she said, nervously getting away from her sister, afraid of getting out of control. Her sister looked at her in shock, and suddenly, everything was exactly as it was all of those years. She walked away into the dancing crowd, and Elsa felt terrible. Almost immediately she was introduced to many ambassadors, and managed them in a cold polite manner. Anna returned an hour ago, hanging in a handsome man's arm.


	4. Chapter 3

-There she is!-she said, a little too loudly. They both come to her, and the guy inclined himself in front of her.-This is prince Hans, from the Southern Isles…

-Well…-he started.

-We would like…

-We want to ask you for…

Anna rushed in:

-We would like your blessing for our wedding!

Wait, what?

-What?-she repeated out loud.

-We are getting married!-Anna started saying things too quickly, Elsa couldn't get a thing more.-…And you could stay here…Will you bring your brothers? That would be perfect!

-Hey!-she stopped her.-No one's staying here, no one's getting married.

Anna's shoulders sank.

-What?

-Anna, may I talk to you for a minute?-she said, feeling awkward. - Alone.

Where was her sister's common sense?

-Nope.-she said, determined.-What you need to say, we can both hear it.

-Okay.-Elsa tried to sound the most reasonable she could. - You can't marry a man you just met.

-But it's true love!-exclaimed Anna.

-What do you know about love…?-She said, referring more to herself than to her sister. - The party is over. The gates must be closed again now. I'm sorry…-she started going away, feeling badly and anxious.

-What did I ever do to you?-Anna started yelling, and everyone in the room stared at them. Elsa got more and more nervous. She tried to exit the room, but Anna caught her hand and the globe slipped out of it. Elsa looked at her bare hand, terrified.

-Anna…

-No! Why did you shut me out? What are you afraid of?

Elsa's anxiety got at the highest level.

-Leave me alone!-she cried, and shook her hand around her in rage. Immediately, a sharp barrier of ice shot from her hand formed in between her and the shocked audience.

Anna's face was a mix of surprise and comprehension.

-Elsa…-she started, amazed.

-She's a witch!-the duke freaked out.-She tried to kill us! She's a monster!

Elsa could not handle it anymore, and rushed through the door. All the people from the town was expecting her, and burst into cheers when they saw their new queen. Elsa was only thinking in escaping, and when the guards of the duke tried to get her, she gestured at them to stay away, throwing more ice around her with sharp ends and freezing a whole fountain over. The crowd was unbelievably looking at her, suddenly with fear, and Elsa really felt like a monster. She ran away, hearing her sister running after her and calling her name. She found herself in the lake, and Anna had almost reached her… She touched by accident the water, and it froze under her feet. Without even thinking, Elsa started running into the water, which turned into ice with her sole contact. She ran all the mountain up until she felt alone and safe, surrounded only by trees and the wind from a storm that was coming.


	5. Chapter 4

Their parent's voices started to relive in her memories. She had just spoiled all those years preparation, her parents' work to make her feel comfortable between people, to make her ready as the Queen. Elsa's mind was going to burst in anxiety, but she had had enough. All of this parody just to make sure their people didn´t know anything about her powers... She took off the other globe, useless now.

-Well, now they know…-she realized. In a sudden rage, she threw an icy blast to her right, and widened her eyes to the sight of her powers, which she had always tried to conceal, but in the mountain she was alone…and that had felt…oh, so good. She started to relax. She couldn't hurt anybody up there. The wind pulled her cloak, so she just untied it and let it go with the blizzard.

She shyly draw ice and snowflakes around her. They were so beautiful she couldn't believe her eyes. The confidence inside her grew more and more. It was high time she let go of her rage, her fears, and the "good girl" performance. It had all ended. Oh, and the cold have never bothered her anyway.

The peace of mind was quickly replaced by euphoria and excitement. It was time to see what she could do, to completely let go of her senses and emotions. She didn't seem to notice she was leaving snow everywhere she moved, as she was, for once, unaware of what she was doing. She finally had made it. She had escaped her prison, and now she was free. Completely free. Completely untethered.

At last.

All her suffering was gone. She trusted her sister, and truly believed that she would be a better queen than herself. Everybody would forget about her, what was way better for them. It was time to think for herself.

Without thinking she treaded the snowy ground, and ice immediately was formed under her shoes. She raised her hands and the ice raised too. Ice climbed its way up, and a big room was formed. The walls were ice, the floor was ice. She could even see through it. It was perfect. She had drew this castle when she was younger, in a sketch she ended up destroying. It was literally her dreams come true. She suddenly saw her reflection in the floor, still with the coronation hairdo, the dress… the tiara. Elsa took her crown in her hands and glared at it. She threw it away, and that was the last sign that she was leaving her past behind. That was a brand new Elsa. Her hair was pulling in that bun, so she just undid it, and let it fall in her shoulder in a large, blonde braid, hardening it with iced snowflakes. She also replaced her winter dress for a more suitable gown for her, the snow queen. She walked as it changed to a blue and white dress, formed uniquely from ice sheets, opened in her knee, with a hearted cleavage, covering her arms and neckline with a transparent ice layer. The cold feeling that pressed her skin was revitalizing to her. She opened the gates of her new castle and looked at the dawn. That was it. The end of the suffering. She had made it.

-...Els?


	6. Chapter 5

That voice! Could it be possible?!

She turned around, and almost fell to the floor. Thankfully (or not) he caught her.

-Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy, snowflake.

She looked up just to make sure… that it definitely was him. And he hadn't changed at all. The exact white hair, the pale skin, the blue sweater, that mocking in his tone. Jack Frost had, at last, returned.

Her mind was a crazy sequel of emotions, all messed with confusion. She stood up and stared at him, incredulously.

-You…-she mumbled.

-Ah, no, Els, _you_! You look stunning in that… whoa, you have changed a lot…-He looked shocked, and kind of smiled when he rushed his hand through his hair. - What happened to that little girl? Princess Elsa is now a woman… a beautiful woman.-she blushed as his eyes ran through her body.

-Queen.-her voice had left her. Perfect.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

-I'm sorry, your Majesty. What happened to your…-he realized.-Oh. I'm so sorry, Els.

She shrugged.

-Or may I call you "your Highness"? Am I against the protocols? - He smiled, like nothing had changed at all. The anger took possession of her emotions.

-You!-she said, in a louder voice. The smile faded from his face.-How do you dare coming here and pretending everything is okay after you left me…alone…-her voice trembled, but quickly recovered.-after all these years?!

He was wordless for a few seconds, but composed himself.

-I can explain.-he whispered, guiltily.

-Oh, really? Proceed!-she crossed her arms.

He wasn't expecting that.

-Um…yeah. You see, North (who is like, my superior)…

-I know who North is, you told me about him. Go ahead.

-Er…yeah, right. Well, North kind of noticed that I was… uh…getting really like…attached to you, and because of you I was neglecting my Guardian's duties, so…-he looked really awkward.

-So?-Elsa was aware that she wasn't making things easier, but he needed to understand.

-So… he told me that I had to choose if I preferred to make you company, the one girl that had my same powers and also could see me, or to be a better Guardian, which meant…leaving you. I'm so sorry, Els, but…

-So you chose abandoning me, what lead to my decline. Thank you, by the way. Thank you for explaining. Thank you for being the friend who never got back, and thank you for being there when my parents died. Thank you very much, Jack Frost. And now, I would like to know the reason why you're here.-her voice was having a freezing effect on Jack, who paled.

-I… I am so sorry, Elsa, so sorry, I mean it. It was just that… at that moment I thought you were so much alike to my sister and that hurt a lot, so… And there were all that children that needed my help too…

-That's no reason for disappearing as you did. At least you should have explained, I should have understood. To me, it was as if you looked at me as a monster too.-she cracked for a second.

Jack's voice was tender.

-Your parents didn't look at you as a monster, prin… your Highness. They loved you.

-Why did you get attached to me?

-How could I not?-he rose his voice too.- You were so understanding, so nice to me! Plus you could see me!

-Of course I was nice to you, you were my only friend! What can you expect from a girl that has been neglected all her life?

He stared at her.

-I'm sorry. I really am.

There was a silence.

-Why are you here, Jack.-she mumbled.

-North told me you were in trouble. What happened? Why are you here…alone?

-I've always been alone, Frost.-she said, turning her back to him.

-No, really.-he walked after her.-The woman I just saw building her own castle was anything but reckless. You have changed, Elsa, you are stronger than you think.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other right in the eye. It was the first time she realized she could look at him without looking up. She had now his age, which was kind of…weird.

-Everything has changed.-she said.

-Well, as you are here all alone, and have nothing to do, I think you could get me up-to-date to what happened during my…absence.-Jack took her hand as he did when she was younger, and sit in the border of a fountain…that appeared in an eye blink.

-How did you…?-she started, but he only smiled back. For some reason, his mischievous smile brought her goosebumps. What was happening?!


	7. Chapter 6

-So, if I understood well, you f*cked up and wondered: Okay, what do I do, should I go back to my loving sister and explain, or should I just go away and pretend I don't exist?

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

-Are you judging me?

Jack smiled.

-Els you really are smart.

She pushed him, and he laughed.

-Look, there was so much pressure on me and I just wanted to get away from my sister, who I almost hurt again. It was the best solution to the worst problem. - She explained.

-It's okay, snowflake, you weren't even thinking.- he stared at her and suddenly got up.- Now's my turn I think. When I abandoned Arendelle, North was having problems with a guy called Pitch Black. In my opinion, he wasn't much of a villain, the classic story about incomprehension, anyway, he was causing nightmares in the kids…

-What kind of nightmares?-Elsa straightened up her back.

-You know, the kid's deepest fears mixed with shadows, et cetera, et cetera. We had to fight him but he was more powerful, so we decided to come to a deal with him, and can you believe that…?- he kept on talking, unconscious of Elsa's expression.

-I was one of those kids…

-He really thought we were going to surrender to his… Wait, what?- Jack's hands turned into fists around his cane.

-Yeah.-Elsa hugged herself.- They were always the same. They started in a white room, in which it was snowing. I never got to see the ceiling. Well… I was alone in that room, and I tried to get out. Nobody could hear me, but then, my family appeared. They would always reach out their hands to me, but then my powers would come; so I yelled at them to get away from me. The room at this point was black, and there wasn't much visibility. Then, Anna would run to me, smiling and saying everything was going to be alright, but my hands were glowing so much… I ended up crying, and Anna looked confused at me. My powers exploded and everyone in the room disappeared. The last thing I could see was the shadow of a large man, laughing.

Jack had heard all her story in rage.

-I am going to get that Black and…

-Jack, calm down. They ended when my parents died.

-That does not sound as a comfort, either.-he protested. - I'm sorry for that, Els.

-Nah, no big deal.

She stood up too.

-Can I ask you a favor, Jack?

-Of course, snowflake. Shoot it.

-I'm fretting about my sister now. The last time I saw her she was going to marry a man she just met on the coronation party and…

-Oh, whoa. Anna's always been a little…unpredictable?-Jack put his hand around Elsa's shoulders.- Do you want me to check on her?

-Yes…please. If you don't mind.

-Hey. She'll be fine, don't worry.-he squeezed her and flew away.-I'll be back for supper!

-What? You really think I am going to make you the dinner…?-but he was gone. Really! Jack Frost was messing her up.


End file.
